2018 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season (Title Revised)
The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the Equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the Date Line and north of the Equator are called hurricanes. Tropical storms forming across the entire West Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number by the JTWC. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine area of responsibility were assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA), which can often result in one storm having two seperate names. Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2018 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. First storm formed (me ; TS and up): TS Annie, May 22 First storm formed (JMA ; TS and up): TY Bernie, June 2 First storm formed/enter PAR (PAGASA): TD Adonis, May 30 Last storm dissipated (me ; TS and up): TS Samantha, November 28 Last storm dissipated (JMA ; TS and up): TS Namtheun, November 29 Last storm dissipated/exited PAR (PAGASA): TS Samantha, November 28 Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2016 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(45-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C42 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" 'List of storms' 'Tropical Storm Annie' 'Tropical Depression Agaton' 'Typhoon Bernie (Mujigae/Basyang)' 'Typhoon Carla (Choi-wan/Caloy)' 'Tropical Storm Darwinia (Koppu/Domeng)' 'Tropical Storm Eddy (Champi)' 'Tropical Depression Ester' 'Tropical Storm Faston (In-Fa/Florita)' 'Typhoon Garnet (Melor/Gardo)' 'Tropical Storm Han' 'Typhoon Iris (Nepartak/Inday)' 'Tropical Storm Jonathan (Lupit/Henry)' 'Tropical Storm Ken (Josie)' 'Tropical Storm Leslie (Mirinae/Karding)' 'Typhoon Mirza (Nida/Luis)' 'Tropical Storm Nicole (Omais/Maymay)' 'Tropical Storm Oklo (Conson)' 'Tropical Storm Chanthu (Neneng)' 'Tropical Storm Percy (Dianmu/Ompong)' 'Typhoon Riza (Mindulle/Paeng) ' 'Tropical Storm Lionrock (Queenie)' 'Tropical Storm Samantha (Kompasu/Rosita) ' 'Tropical Storm Namtheun' 'Tropical Cyclone Names, Naming, & Retirement' 'KenMC's Naming List' I will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph) & higher intensities or >= 65 kph. No name is retired. 'JMA's Storm Names' JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph) & higher intensities or >= 65 kph. No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me). 'PAGASA's Storm names' PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. PAGASA will name the tropical cyclone by starting into a tropical depression (45 kph) and up (>45 kph). Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothetical typhoons Category:Future Storms Category:Future storms Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Hypothentical typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity